El cuaderno de ¿Jasper?
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Alice, en un intento de sorpreder a su amado Jasper, se encuetra con que es ella la sorprendida. ¿Jasper quiere a quién? Si no, ¿por qué tiene el nombre de esa chica escrito en su cuaderno? TH


**Disclaimer: ya saben, los personajes de S. Meyer, of course. Pero mi Jazz pronto será mío, wajajaja!! xD**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Romy (**Romy92**) que es una amor y que me anima mucho a escribir ^^ Sin ti, tus ánimos y tus reviews creo que nunca que hubiera tenido ganas de escribir esto. ¡Muchas gracias guapa! ¡Te quiero my fan number one! n///////n Obvio también va dedicado a todas y cada una de las que me siguen y me leen. ¡Besos y gracias a todas!**

**EL CUADERNO DE… ¿JASPER?**

Buf… Vaya día.

Me había levantado con un mal presentimiento. Aquel no iba a ser un buen día.

Y poco a poco se iban confirmando mis sospechas…

Primero: era lunes. Y el saber que me quedaban todavía cinco largos días para que llegara el fin de semana era mortal.

Segundo: Durante el desayuno mis "graciosos" hermanos habían tenido el dichoso arrebato de ponerse a jugar en la mesa. Resultado: una mancha de mermelada de fresa en mi blusa nueva… Me las pagarán.

Tercero: examen sorpresa de matemáticas. Probablemente, y si la suerte me acompaña, llegaré al tres.

Cuarto: mí amado Jazz tenía un difícil examen de historia al día siguiente y llevaba una semana preparándoselo, así que estos últimos días apenas había podido verlo.

Y ahora me encontraba más que aburrida y sola durante el descanso del almuerzo. Todo el mundo se encontraba demasiado ocupado como para prestarme atención. Aunque si te paras a pensarlo la única que está mal soy yo.

A la hora del almuerzo siempre nos reuníamos la tres parejas: mis hermanos Emmett y Edward con sus novias, y a la vez mis mejores amigas, Rose y Bella; y Jasper y yo.

Así que claro las dos parejitas estaban demasiado "ocupadas" como para interesarse del por qué yo no me encontraba también "ocupada" con mi Jazz.

De modo que harta como estaba de tanto amor en el aire y tanta ignorancia hacia mi persona, decidí ir a buscar a Jasper que ya no paraba de estudiar ni para comer.

Salí del comedor, dejando atrás a los amigos "no-nos-importa-si-desapareces-estamos-mejor-solos", y tirando los restos de mi comida en la papelera de la puerta de salida.

Bailoteé por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar al aula de Jasper. Me aupé para asomar la cabeza por el cristal de la ventana y comprobar si, en efecto, estaba en la clase.

Vi que estaba solo por lo que se me ocurrió uno de mis grandes y magistrales planes.

Di la vuelta y entre con sumo sigilo al aula por la puerta trasera que para mi suerte se encontraba abierta. Caminé de puntillas y di gracias por que se encontrara tan sumamente concentrado en sus estudios que no se diese ni cuenta de mi presencia. Llegué hasta donde estaba y me quedé de pie detrás de él pensando cual sería la mejor manera de hacerlo notar que estaba allí. ¿Le gritaba al oído para que se asustara? ¿Le soplaba en la oreja para que se estremeciera? No, mejor le daba un suave beso en el cuello…

Estaba debatiéndome entre hacer esto o aquello cuando algo hizo que entrase en shock. Un nombre, un simple nombre.

El cuaderno que Jasper tenía en lo alto de su mesa estaba garabateado con cientos de palabras escritas, pero solo una en el margen superior izquierdo tuvo sentido para mi. Era el nombre de una chica. Y no era el nombre de una chica cualquiera ni estaba escrito de cualquier manera. El nombre de la chica en cuestión era María, y estaba adornado con un conjunto de corazones a su alrededor.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Jasper? ¿Mi Jasper estaba enamorado de esa… chica?

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí pensando como una tonta, pensando en qué hacer pero sin decantarme por ninguna opción.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso me despertó de mi ensimismamiento y me hizo lanzar un grito que descargaba así todo mi desconcierto interior.

-¡¿Alice?!- Gritó Jasper.- ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

-A-a-a-acabo de llegar.- Tartamudeé.

-¿Querías algo?

Oh si, ahora mismo quería estrangular a cierta morena de ascendencia mexicana…

-¿Eh? No, no solo te echaba de menos y vine a ver como te iba con tu examen. Pero ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a literatura.- Y salí corriendo como una niña con lágrimas inundando mis ojos.

¡A la mierda la clase de literatura! ¡A la mierda todo! Me encerré en el baño y decidí no salir hasta que llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Buf… Vaya día.

Lo que me faltaba. Sabía que María era una de las chicas más deseadas del instituto y, no podía negarlo, era muy guapa. Sabía que había estado un tiempo detrás de Jasper, pero cuando este no le mostró ni el más mínimo interés y comenzó a salir conmigo creí que se le había pasado el perrerón. Y resulta que no se había rendido. No había parado hasta envolver a Jasper en sus redes.

No podía creer que mi Jazz me hiciese algo así. Siempre ha sido tan atento, dulce y bueno conmigo que jamás creí que pudiese enamorarse de otra chica. Y menos sin hablar conmigo. Si el ya no me quería debería habérmelo dicho y no dejar que me enterase de esa manera tan cruel. Yo hubiese entendido que me dejase. Bueno no, no lo hubiese entendido pero lo hubiera aceptado.

Esa hora pasó muy rápido y en el cambio de clase sentí que alguien entraba al baño y me llamaba.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás aquí Alice?

Era Bella… Se veía preocupada. Pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Dejaría que se marchase.

-Alice se que estás ahí escondida. Estoy viendo tus lindos zapatos de Prada asomar por debajo de la puerta del servicio.

¡Oh porras! ¿Le gustaban mis zapatos? Me costaron la paga de cuatro meses… ¿Pero qué digo? No es momento de pensar en ropa Alice.

Abrí la puerta del baño con resignación y dejé que Bella pasara.

-¡Oh Alice, mírate! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes los ojos hinchados y el rimel todo corrido.

-¿Se me ve horrible, eh? Lo siento Bella pero no estoy de humor para hablar.

-Lo siento mucho Alice, ¿te enfadaste por que no te hicimos caso durante el almuerzo? Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no nos dimos cuenta y…

-Tranquila Bella, no es eso.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué es?

Simplemente no podía hablar y guardé silencio.

-Soy tu mejor amiga Alice, si no me lo cuentas a mí, ¿a quién si no?

-De acuerdo Bella pero no te garantizo detalles. Simplemente descubrí que Jasper ya no me ama. Punto final.

La mandíbula casi le llega al suelo de tanto que abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué, qué? Mira Alice de moda, música o fiestas no podré aconsejarte pero permíteme que te diga que no me equivoco confirmandote que Jasper te ama más que a ninguna otra criatura de este mundo. Alice, ¡vamos! ¡Sois la pareja mejor avenida de Forks! ¿Cómo es eso de que ya no te quiere?

-Lo sé, Bella. Lo vi en su cuaderno. Tiene apuntado el nombre de María en él.

-¡Bah! ¿Y qué? Eso no demuestra nada.

-Con corazones alrededor.

-¡Bah! Eso solo demuestra que le gusta ese nombre.

-Bella, ¿tú te escuchas cuando hablas u oyes ruidos en las orejas?

-De acuerdo no tiene mucho sentido pero creo firmemente que antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas deberías hablar con él.

-Bella, no creo que merezca la pena. Lo mejor será que lo deje tranquilo y que me vaya a ahogar las penas a otro sitio.

-Alice, si de verdad me quieres como amiga, hazme caso y habla con él. Si después de eso sigues pensando que no te ama, entonces yo seré ese hombro en el que llorar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bella…

-Nada de peros de Alice, si o si.

-Mira que eres cabezota, ¿eh?

-Lo sé, pero por eso me quieres.

Y me arrancó una sonrisa de mi amargado rostro. Me abrazó fuerte y me tomó del brazo para ir juntas a la siguiente clase, que debería llevar un buen rato empezada.

-Bella, prefiero quedarme un rato sola y pensar qué decirle a Jasper cuando le vea. Luego nos vemos, ¿vale?

-Vale, lo que tú prefieras.

Las dos horas siguientes pasaron y por fin llegó la hora de volver a casa. Ese sería el momento de hablar con Jasper.

Salí del servicio y me dirigí a los lavabos. ¡Vaya! Bella se había quedado corta sobre mi horrible aspecto. Jasper no podía verme así, y menos cuando iba a reclamarle por mi amor.

Abrí el grifo y empecé a lavarme la cara con agua fresca cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Y Jasper hizo aparición en el baño de chicas.

Me quedé a cuadros, rombos y lunares.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Bella me ha contado que estabas mal.

Maldita Bella, no podía quedarse calladita y meterse en sus propios asuntos.

-Nada Jasper, pero tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué mi amor?

-Sobre tú y yo.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-No, supongo que no es malo, pero me enteré de algo por casualidad. ¿Recuerdas esta mañana, cuando fui a verte en el descanso del almuerzo?

-Si cariño, me diste un susto tremendo.

-Bien, pues más susto me llevé yo la ver tu libreta de historia.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno pues porque daba la casualidad de que estaba abierta por una página en la que tenías escrito el nombre de cierta persona decorado con corazones.

-¿Alice?

-No Alice no era el nombre.

-No, no te preguntaba por eso, si no, ¿Alice? Yo no me entretengo en adornas mis cuadernos de clase con corazoncitos, ¿sabes? No me aburro tanto.

-Pues parece que en historia sí, por que ese lo tenías escrito. Y con el nombre de "tú amada María" rodeado de corazoncitos.

Se quedó estupefacto ante mi comentario y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila mientras me seguía hablando.

-Alice, te puedo prometer y prometo que yo no tengo nada escrito el nombre de nadie garabateado con corazones. Y menos el de María. ¿Por qué iba yo…?- Se quedó callado y dejó de rebuscar en su mochila.- Ah, espera. ¿Por eso estás así? ¿Crees que te he dejado por la creída de María y por eso estabas mal? Alice, ¿de verdad crees que no te quiero? ¿Te he dado motivos para creerlo?

-No, jamás, y eso es lo que más me extraña de todo, pero no puedo negar la evidencia.

-¿Qué evidencia?

-Que tenías escrito en tu cuaderno su nombre.

Sacó precipitadamente un cuaderno de la mochila y me lo entregó.

-¡Toma, mira lo que quieras! Que te aseguro que solo vas a encontrar apuntes de historia, nada más.

Comencé a pasar páginas como una loca. Me sentía súper violenta registrándole a Jazz, pero bueno, él me había dado permiso. Tras varios minutos mirando página por página la dichosa libreta no encontré nada de nada.

-¿Estás convencida ya? Alice, no tiene motivos para dudar de mi amor. Eres lo que más quiero, tesoro.

-Pero yo lo vi. Sobre tu mesa, en el descanso, mientras estudiabas historia.- Se quedó mirándome desconcertado.- ¡Y no estoy loca! ¡Sé lo que vi!

Se paró a pensar un momento y entonces una sonrisa cruzó su cara. Sacó otra libreta de su mochila y empezó a buscar en ella tan desesperado o más que yo antes. Se paró en una página concreta y me mostró el cuaderno sonriente.

-¿Esto es lo que viste?

Era, sin duda, la misma página que yo había visto esa misma mañana. Una torpe caligrafía había grabado el nombre de María en uno de los márgenes de la libreta y lo había adornado cuidadosamente con corazones.

-Sí, es lo mismo que vi esta mañana sobre tu mesa.

Y se empezó a reír como un desesperado. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a este chico?

-Alice, no me mires con esa cara, que no estoy loco, ¡solo feliz!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te hace gracia el tener escrito el nombre de María en tu libreta? Pues a mi ni pizca.

-Ja, ja. ¡Ahí está el quid de la cuestión! ¡No es mi libreta, el la de Tyler!

-¿Eh?- Un desconcierto absoluto nubló mi mente.

-Alice, como mañana tengo el examen de historia, anoche mientras estudiaba, descubrí que me faltaban unos apuntes sobre la revolución francesa, y esta mañana en cuanto llegué le pedía a Tyler que me los dejara para copiarlos.- Hizo un hito en su monólogo para sonreírme, y prosiguió.- Por eso no he ido a almorzar con vosotros, por que era el único momento libre que tenía para pasarlos a mi libreta. Y justo entonces llegaste tú y comenzaste a fisgar por encima de mi hombro lo que hacía. Y leíste el cuaderno de Tyler en vez del mío. El muy primo lleva enamorado de María desde el parvulario. Y ella sigue sin hacerle caso, y él sin escarmentar.

-Así que tu… No la quieres a ella… Si no, ¡a mí!- Me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Jasper seguía siendo mío, mío, mío y solo mío. Entonces caí en la cuenta de la acusación que me había echo y me sonrojé.- Bueno Jazz… Yo no fisgaba en tus cosas, solo quería darte una sorpresa, y me acerqué por detrás de ti para darte un fuerte abrazo y un besazo y así distraerte un ratito de tu tedioso estudio… Pero entonces vi el cuaderno y claro… Fue sin querer.

-Lo sé, tontorrona. Te lo he dicho porque quería ver otra vez ese tono rojizo en tus mejillas, y que una sonrisa adornara tu cara en vez de esas feas lágrimas negras.

Ains, era siempre tan, tan, tan encantador. Me lancé a sus brazos y le besé con tanta pasión y calidez que creí que me derretía allí mismo entre sus brazos.

-Ay, Jazz. Te quiero.

-Y tú sabes que yo te quiero más a ti.

-Demuéstramelo.- le dije sonriendo con picardía.

Y una de sus manos me agarró la barbilla mientras que la otra se dirigió a mis cabellos y me acercó a su boca. Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, pero esta vez no se separaron en un largo rato, acompañados de caricias y susurros, y creo que nunca se hubieran separado de verdad si el director de la escuela no nos hubiera descubierto en esta tarea poco decente en un centro educativo y no nos hubiera echado bajo la amenaza de llamar a nuestros padres por comportamiento indecoroso en un lugar público.

**________________________OoOoOoOoO_________________________**

**¡Hola a todas! **

**He aquí mi primer one-short =D**

**Se me ocurrió esta idea loca, no se muy bien como pero no sé, se me vino xP Tengo otras muchas ideas locas así que tranquilas, para vuestra suerte o desgracias las iré escribiendo.**

**¡Un review please! Que solo os va a robar un minuto de vuestro valioso tiempo. **

**¡Os quiero a todas las que leéis y me seguis!**

**¡Besitos! ^3^**

***…NatsuAlice-Quirky…***


End file.
